Act 2
Act 2 marks the turning point where the game shifts from being an innocent-looking visual novel to a psychological horror game. Sayori is completely absent in this act, hinting that she was "deleted" from the game files by Monika. In this part of the game, Monika reveals her more straightforward personality, as well as her tampering with the dialogue among players, Natsuki, and Yuri. In this act, players can still choose either Natsuki or Yuri to romance, although he/she are forced to be with Yuri no matter what from Day 2 onward. Monika also attempts to influence the player to dislike both Natsuki and Yuri by tampering with their dialogue and personality, causing Natsuki to frequently glitch out with black pixels replacing her eyes and mouth, and causing Yuri to become extremely obsessive about the protagonist. Some have speculated that she also changed Natsuki's implied backstory about her father from being strict to overall cruel. Yuri constantly argues with Natsuki, and this conflict is proven to be Monika tampering with them. Some of their dialogue will be overwritten with strange black gibberish text over the white text, making it seem like Monika is hiding something from the protagonist. Players will face multiple choices through the act, but most of them will still lead to the same, as Natsuki and Yuri turn toward the protagonist during the quarrel, Monika will take the protagonist outside, preventing him from making a choice. Players will also choose whom he/she should spend the weekend with. The cursor will forcefully push at choosing Monika, and choosing any other option will still lead to the only decision being Monika. The last choice is when Yuri asks about accepting her confession. No matter what the player chooses, Yuri will always end up stabbing herself. The act ends as Monika and Natsuki discover that the protagonist spent the weekend in the classroom with Yuri's corpse. Monika then deletes Yuri and Natsuki. Day 2 * Monika's poem is the only one that differs on the first day of Act 2 than the second day of Act 1. Her poem is supposedly a sequel to her first poem of Act 1, Hole in the Wall, though this poem has the same name. Here, she touches upon the idea that there must be a way to escape the game because the player is right in front of her. * Natsuki and Yuri will give the player their first poems from Act 1 (Eagles Can Fly and Ghost in the Light). Day 3 * Monika's poem is a continuation of the second poem she gives the player in Act 2 – both are called Save Me. They are fundamentally the same, though some words are changed, it is spaced out differently, and some of the words have been randomly capitalized. The last line of this poem is "Delete Her", while the last line of the first Save Me is "Load Me". ** She will give the player her Writing Tip of the Day, where she tells him/her to save his/her game. Realizing her "Writing "Tip" was not about writing, she begins to panic a bit. Here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! / Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision... / When that happens, don't forget to save your game! / You never know when...um... / ...Who am I talking to? / Can you hear me? / Tell me you can hear me. / Anything. / '''Please help me. '/ ...That's my advice for today! / Thanks for listening~'' * Yuri, while reading with the protagonist, gets overly excited and leaves to get water. When she comes back, she gives the protagonist her poem, which is called Wheel. It is made up of many fragmented sentences which almost all contain vague concepts like "Exponential gearbox" and "God disproving the existence of God". * Natsuki's poem is written in Base64 code, but when decoded it reveals a poem called Open Your Third Eye, where the writer details how they feel pleasure from cutting up a woman. ** Afterward, Natsuki will cry blood, and her eyes and mouth will glitch. She will speak in bold text until an abnormally wide smile takes the place of her glitching mouth, then she will run toward the protagonist. This event unlocks a special poem. *** If the player doesn't appeal to Natsuki for the first two days, this event will not occur, and Natsuki will tell the protagionst to go away instead of giving a poem. Day 4 * Natsuki will talk to the protagonist briefly about her poem before handing him a paper with a note on it. Within the note, she begs the protagonist to get Yuri mental help as she is concerned and fears that interfering will only make things worse. ** Upon closing the poem, Natsuki glitches and reappears but paler and without facial features. She tells the protagonist to ignore the note and that things would probably get better if he spends more time with Monika. She repeats the phrase, "Just Monika" several times, the game states the phrase, then it fakes starting up again only to have the warning text say, "Just Monika." * Monika will say that spending time with Yuri is enabling her to cut herself and that she would like the player to spend more time with her instead of Yuri. Instead of receiving a poem, the game will glitch out and she will tell the player to just move on. ** If one is playing on a PC in full-screen mode, it will fake a blue screen of death and reveal that Monika was trying to escape the game, prevalent by the error code being called DDLC_ESCAPE_PLAN_FAILED. * Yuri will obsess over the player's physical poem by breathing into it and asking to take it home. She then offers her poem (titled mdpnfbo ,jrfp :) which has blood stains on it and is written in what seems to be real pencil, though it is nearly illegible. Most of the words are randomly picked or not words at all, but the last few sentences detail someone taking pleasure in stabbing a teenage girl to death. * Afterward the screen becomes cloudy and dark, and Yuri (with glitched eyes) gets very close, stares directly at the protagonist, and asks if he likes it. She tries to explain what it is about but her text is glitched. She explains that she has endowed it with her scent. She glitches and runs off, saying she has to vomit. * A heated quarrel occurs over who the protagonist should help in preparation for the festival. Whereas in Act 1, the player was able to choose who to help, three buttons pop up, reading Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika. However, in this act, the cursor is automatically moved towards Monika. Managing to press Yuri or Natsuki, a white screen will appear, with a pair of purple eyes staring at the player. After a few seconds, the default “choice” screen, but this time with randomly generated text at the bottom, and the only choice buttons are “Monika,” going up all the way off the screen. * After said quarrel, and after the player inevitably chooses Monika, Yuri ejects Monika and Natsuki from the room, and confesses her love for the protagonist. No matter whether the player accepts or rejects her confession, she stabs herself twice in the stomach, and once in the chest. * Due to the game‘s broken script, the player is left motionless with Yuri’s decaying body over the weekend. When Natsuki walks into the club room, she immediately vomits and rushes out. When Monika enters, she apologizes for the protagonist‘s “boring” weekend and displays compensation by deleting Yuri and Natsuki’s character files from the game and sending the player back to the main menu. Odd Occurrences * If the protagonist appeals to Yuri on Day 1 and then Natsuki on Day 2, Natsuki's eyes pop out of her head for a split second before returning to normal procedures. * When Yuri kills herself and players wait through her dialogue, checking the history will reveal that all of her lines are replaced with the Steam description of the game, followed by a few lines of "Will you promise to spend more time with me?" repeated at the end. * When the protagonist talks to Yuri at the corridor the second time after seeing her arms cut, once the screen darkens and the BGM is replaced with someone breathing, Yuri's eyes will become "realistic" after every fourth exhale, before reverting to normal after said exhale. * If appealing to Natsuki on Day 1's poem, even if the player primarily picks Natsuki-key phrases for Day 2's Poem, Monika will still point out that the player's poem appeals to Yuri. ru:Акт 2 es:Acto 2 it:Atto 2 Category:Acts